Connecting the Dots
by Doctor Dazzle
Summary: Join General Shaak Ti and Alpha-77, otherwise known as Fordo, on their wild adventure. As they discover new things about each other and the war around them. This piece of fiction DOES contain M rated content, read at your own discretion. Fordo/Shaak Ti (Other pairings may come in the future, depending on what y'all want.)


**A/N: ****Wassup lads and lasses! Once again, I apologize for being dead for so long. Life's been kicking my ass and managing two active Discord rp servers, ain't helping my writinf schedule. But, I do enjoy managing those places so if you'd like to join either of 'em, PM me and I can getcha the links.**

**Anyways, enough random plugins and let's get to the fic.****Seeing as this is a rewrite, expect everything you thought you knew, to be out the window and gone.**

Chapter 1: Abandoned

It was cold and stark on Zethos V, a backwater Outer Rim moon that had the same population density of your local trash compactor. But, what it lacked in population, it made up for with natural resources and sheer beauty..in some places. You see, the moon orbited a much larger and intimidating Gas Giant, known as Zethos Prime. Zethos Prime had natural beauty in it of itself, as it had a mixture of beautiful purples and teals running along it's bands, but the planet was just flat out _big_. So much so, that it would make the likes of Coruscant seem small in comparison. According to some databases, the planet had the mass and size of over _two hundred_ Coruscants.

But as one looks back onto the surface of Zethos V, one could make out large craters and gashes along it's crust. With pearl white armored bodies and tan metal ones littering the place as well. As one looked through these marks and high body counts, you could also see abandoned and surviving wounded as well, hiding out in large crashed assault ships and destroyed bunkers across the waste.

One such pair, was an Alpha ARC Trooper Captain and a female Togruta Jedi. The two were staked out in the wreck of an Acclamator, with the ARC looking through a pair of Macrobinocs as he nursed a gut and arm wound while doing so.

"See anything?" the Togruta asked.

"Negative, General. Looks like we're it for miles around." the Trooper said, putting the Macros down as he looked back at the Jedi.

She sighed and shook her head, "I knew this operation would've failed. I felt it in the force. Something about this place just bugged me before we even landed."

"Droids had it in for us, especially with those new supers." the Trooper sat down next to her, as they both were sitting on a cargo container inside a torn and destroyed hanger.

"Did you manage to pick up anyone on the short ranges comms frequency?" She asked, looking over at the Trooper.

"Nope. All I got was static. We could try using the long range comms system in this assault ship, but the damn thing got all kinds banged up when it came slamming into the ground."

"Well, it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while at least. I think we should get some form of camp set up at least, maybe find somewhere inside the ship to rest?"

The Trooper nodded, "Yeah, we could probably find a spot down near the enlisted or officer's barracks. Although, I doubt the enlisted section is still intact."

"Let's move for the Officer's quarters, than." She said, standing up as she looked around for a brief moment before offering her hand to the Trooper as he got up with a grunt, "You should let me re-wrap your wounds once we get settled. Maybe inject you with a few sedatives as well to get rid of the pain."

"I'll be fine. It's best to not waste the supplies until we need them the most." the Trooper said, a hand resting over his gut as he spoke.

She just sighed and shook her head before she led them towards the Officer's quarters, "Once they start bleeding through, I'm going to change them. We can't risk them getting infected."

"That's fine with me, I just don't want to waste medical supplies until we need them fully. Dunno when we might find more bandages or anything like that, much less bacta." he said, following her as he ducked under a piece of burning debris as they left the destroyed hanger and entered a long and everlasting hallway.

The hallway was filled with exposed wires and blown out wall panels, as the two were careful to avoid getting injured as they walked past caved in rooms and burning armories with munitions going off inside them. They soon found a barely functioning turbolift, as the Jedi stepped in first and was followed by the Alpha ARC, "Surprised this thing still works." he said.

"Backup power systems must've kicked in to keep emergency systems running." the lift soon went up, heading towards the officer's level as it stopped and opened its doors with a loud creak and squeal before closing behind them as they walked out.

The two kept on walking before finding a fairly nice set of quarters, as it was made to house up to four others with four separate beds and other useful accommodations, "This'll work."

"It better, don't think we're gonna find a better set other than this," the ARC said as he removed his helmet, revealing his chocolate brown eyes and soft brown hair, his hair having the sides shaved as his hair was cut into a sort of fohawk.

"You should get some rest, I'll take up first watch for the time being."

The trooper nodded as he found himself curling up in a nice and comfy bunk minutes later before falling asleep not to long after. The Jedi sighed as she watched him fall asleep before she fell into a light mediation, thinking to herself, _'I just hope Fordo and I are alone on this planet. If the droids are still here, we won't make it long enough for a rescue.'_

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that bit of a prologue. I really do think this story will pan out far better than what I originally had intended. As always, comments and critiques are always welcomed. Later!**


End file.
